kisshu te presento a nuestro hijo
by Juliex11
Summary: han pasado dos año desde la batalla final contra deep blue, los extranjeros regresan pero no es por mucho tiempo , mas tarde regresan pero esta vez para quedarse que hará kisshu cuando se entera que tiene un hijo ? como reaccionaran sus hermanos? lo se el resumen es una mierda
1. Chapter 1

ha pasado dos años, dos años desde la batalla final , kisshu hace un año regreso

flashback de hace un año

kisshu y sus hermanos regresaron de cyclonia para ver a sus chicas y se teletransportaron al café mew mew , donde las caballerizas tenían una reunión

"oh ,ryou ya cállate" dijeron ichigo, pudding y lechuga

" pero que dije de malo ahora?" pregunto ryou cuando escucharon la teletransportacion y todos dirigieron sus miradas al sonido y vieron a los extranjeros y pronto los tres extranjeros estaban en el suelo porque tres caballerizas estaban encima de ellos

" también es bueno verlas" dijeron los chicos abrazando a sus novias

" los extrañamos" dijo ichigo pudding y lechuga

" chicos esta noche habrá una fiesta " dijo ryou" celebraremos el cumpleaños de pudding"

"feliz cumpleaños pudding" dijo los extranjeros y taruto hizo aparecer una rosa y se la entrego y dijo " feliz cumpleaños mi princesa"

" gracias taru-taru" dijo pudding

mas tarde esa noche todos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de pudding y los todos excepto pudding y taruto se pasaron mas de 1 copa de vino y cuando el reloj marco las 10 de la noche

" bueno me tengo que ir a casa adiós y gracias por todo " dijo pudding y taruto la teletransporto a su casa y pronto todos se fueron

en casa de ichigo sus padres se habían ido de viaje y ella y kisshu estaban en su habitación kisshu estaba a punto de irse cuando ichigo hablo

" kisshu puedes quedarte conmigo no quiero estar sola" dijo ichigo y kisshu se limito a sonreír , ichigo hizo un lado para que el se acostara y el se teletransporto y la beso en los labios y luego bueno (A/N: ustedes saben de lo que hablo)

fin del flashback

" kisshu algún día volveré a verte " pensó ichigo cuando una voz la interrumpió de sus pensamientos " mami?" y ella voltio a ver al niño un niño de 1 años de edad, pelo verde bosque, ojos marrones, orejas humanas, piel pálida

" hola , isamu" dijo ichigo y su hijo tendió sus brazos para que ichigo lo cargara ( bueno ustedes me entienden)

" mami estabas pensando en papa?" pregunto isamu

" si " dijo ichigo en voz baja y isamu la abrazo

" no te preocupes mami , se que regresara" dijo isamu

" eso espero " dijo ichigo " bueno tienes hambre ?" pregunto ella

" si" dijo isamu y ella rió

" tu siempre tienes hambre, bueno que te gustaría comer?" pregunto ichigo

" puedo tener una manzana?" pregunto isamu esperanzado

" claro" dijo ella y cogió una manzana la lavo y luego la corto " aquí tienes isamu "

" gracias mami" dijo isamu sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver la manzana y se fue a la mesa comer su manzana y 3 minutos mas tarde la manzana habia desaparecido

" woo , isamu nuevo récord 3 minutos" dijo ichigo

" me encantan las manzanas " fue lo único que dijo isamu lo que causo que ichigo casi cayera de la risa " que dije?" pregunto el

" que tu cabecita no piensa en otra cosa que no sean las manzanas " dijo ichigo

" mentira , también pienso en las fresas " dijo isamu indignado

" tan pequeño y tan orgulloso " pensó ichigo " igual que su padre "


	2. Chapter 2

" mami tengo sueño" dijo isamu

" vamos a dormir, cariño" dijo ichigo y fue a la habitación de isamu, que era una habitación de color verde claro, una cama de 1 plaza( para un persona) , mantas de color verde oscuro , en pocas palabras toda la habitación era color verde , y un oso de peluche color café en medio de la cama , y ichigo y isamu entraron a la habitación y ichigo lo acurruco en su cama y tiro las mantas sobre el y lo beso en la frente

" mami , puedes cantarme una canción?"pregunto isamu

" claro" dijo ichigo y le empezó a cantar una canción de cuna y a los pocos minutos después isamu estaba dormido y sonrió, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y cerro la puerta tras de ella , y escucho su teléfono celular en su habitación y fue a su habitación y contesto

" ryou " dijo ichigo

" ichigo , ven al café los extraterrestres están de vuelta" grito ryou en el teléfono y ichigo lo aparto de su oreja

" creo que me rompiste un tímpano" se quejo ichigo

" vas a venir?" pregunto ryou " ellos van a llegar en 20 minutos "

" voy a estar allá , déjame despertar a isamu " dijo ichigo y colgó, y salio de su recamara ( A/N: recamara es lo mismo que habitación ) y se dirigió a la de isamu y entro

" isamu hora de despertar" dijo suavemente ichigo sacudiéndolo suavemente y isamu comenzó a abrir sus ojos

" mami , tengo sueño" dijo isamu

" tenemos que ir a la cafetería , si quieres puedes dormir en la cafetería" dijo ichigo y isamu asintió y ichigo lo cargo y bajaron las escaleras y ichigo saco las llaves y salio( aww horrible aprende a escribir estas cosas mujer) y se fue a la cafetería

15 minutos mas tarde ichigo estaba en la cafetería con isamu dormido en sus brazos

" hola ichigo onee-chan " dijo pudding alegremente

" hola pudding" dijo ichigo

" ichigo , puedo cargar a isamu?" pregunto pudding

" claro" dijo ichigo y le entrego a pudding isamu y ella lo cargo , cuando escucharon la teletransportacion y dirigieron sus miradas

" pudding tienes otro hermanito ?" pregunto taruto cuando vio el bebe en los brazos de pudding

" no " dijo pudding

" entonces quien tiene un hermanito?" pregunto taruto

" nadie" dijo pudding

" y el bebe?" pregunto taruto

" es hijo de ichigo onee-chan " dijo pudding

" quien es el padre?" pregunto kisshu

" tu kisshu" dijo ichigo y taruto y pai le dieron la mirada de tienes que estar bromeando

" taruto es mejor que vayas con pudding al sótano a jugar con ryou" dijo pai y taruto asintió y tomo la mano de pudding y se teletransportaron al sótano

" ahora mew ichigo le importaría explicar" dijo pai

" hace un año después que celebramos el cumpleaños de pudding , yo y kisshu bueno ya sabes , y una semana después de que ustedes se fueron me entere de que estaba embarazada " dijo ichigo como pai le dio una mirada severa a kisshu

" koneko-chan que edad tiene nuestro hijo ?" pregunto kisshu

"1 año" respondió ichigo " digamos que es igual a ti , con la excepción de los ojos marrones la única cosa que saco de mi"

" y el treehugger" dijo kisshu

" se murió en un accidente de automovilístico " dijo ichigo

" cuando le daremos un hermanito " dijo kisshu y pai lo miro severamente

" cuando cumpla 18" dijo ichigo

" mew ichigo que te parece si kisshu cuida el resto de la semana a su hijo "dijo pai

" me parece bien " dijo ichigo

" ichigo como se llama nuestro hijo" pregunto kisshu

" isamu ikisatashi " dijo ichigo

" como sabias nuestro apellido?" pregunto pai

" kisshu me lo dijo " dijo ichigo

" bueno al parecer soy tío hace un año y yo ni idea tenia y kisshu es padre tan joven " dijo pai " y espera a que la nuestra madre se entere de que es abuela"

" por un lado saltar de alegría y por otro lado me va a querer matar" dijo kisshu

* * *

**bueno se que es corto pero tengo que trabajar en mis otras historias **


	3. Chapter 3

ryou escucho las voces y subió para ver quienes estaban hablando ( es como muy obvio idiota) y vio que eran los extranjeros con ichigo conversando

" chicos ayuda taruto y pudding están en azúcar alta otra vez" dijo ryou " kisshu te enteraste "

" si , tengo que cuidarlo el resto de la semana" dijo kisshu

" buena suerte " dijo ryou " una vez tuve que cuidarlo y no fue divertido" estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo

" que paso?" pregunto kisshu

" ese niño solo quiere a ichigo , increíble me tiro su peleche favorito , me mordió y dijo que tengo sabor como la espinaca podrida , lloro y lloro , y eso fue solo en un día y eso fue hace 2 semanas , te deseo que salgas con vida y mantén alejado objetos de vidrios también los tira " dijo ryou como kisshu estaba riendo demasiado difícil para respirar

" y eso no es todo ryou no aguanto mas de 4 horas con el niño, y me tuvo que llamar para calmarlo y jugamos ay ryou que no sepas como cuidar un niño " dijo ichigo

" perdón pero yo no soy padre ni madre" dijo ryou " ichigo a que edad quedaste embarazada?"

" a los 15 años idiota" dijo ichigo

"no me insultes fresa baka" dijo ryou

" isamu" grito ichigo y ryou trago saliva y se fue corriendo

" le tiene miedo a un niño de 1 año de edad?" pregunto pai

" el no es un niño es un demonio" grito ryou desde el piso de arriba y ichigo sonrió malvadamente y se fue al sótano y 8 minutos después volvió con isamu en sus brazos

" mira kisshu este es nuestro hijo" dijo ichigo

" eso es un mini-kisshu" dijo pai " con la excepción de los ojos marrones "

" es lo mismo que dijeron todas cuando lo vieron " dijo ichigo

" es hermoso" dijo kisshu " lo puedo cargar?"

" claro" dijo ichigo entregándole isamu a kisshu y kisshu lo cargo y isamu le sonrió y le tiro el mechón de pelo ( A/N: kisshu sigue usando el mismo peinado)

" auch isamu eso duele" dijo kisshu

"papi?" pregunto isamu

" si, hola isamu" dijo kisshu y isamu lo abrazo

" mami, pensó que no ibas a volver" dijo isamu

" ichigo?" pregunto kisshu

" que pasa kisshu?" pregunto ichigo como kisshu dejo a isamu en los brazos de pai y se arrodillo en un pierna y saco una caja del bolsillo

" momomiya ichigo me arias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa" dijo kisshu

" si kisshu acepto" dijo ichigo y lo abrazo y se besaron

" disculpen pero ichigo tu hijo me quiere morder" dijo pai sosteniendo a isamu lejos de él y ichigo se río y se acerco y tomo a isamu

" por que querías morder a tu tío pai?" pregunto kisshu

"no lo se , yo solo quería morderlo" dijo isamu

" no muerdas a las personas" dijo kisshu

" si papi" dijo isamu " ya mordí al tío taruto" y kisshu cayo de la risa

" y a que sabe taruto" dijo kisshu aun riendo

" a gomista" dijo isamu

" y yo ?" pregunto ichigo

" mami tu hueles y sabes a fresas y papi huele a manzanas" dijo isamu alegremente

* * *

**voy a intentar publicar mas mañana **


	4. Chapter 4

" manzanas?" pregunto kisshu

" si " dijo isamu

" ichigo , isamu tiene alguna alergia?" pregunto pai

" no, por suerte" dijo ichigo

" pai crees que isamu podrá comer la comida de nuestro planeta ?" pregunto kisshu

" no lo se kisshu " dijo pai

" lo intentamos?" pregunto kisshu

" si quieres " dijo pai sin emoción alguna

" tío pai no me quiere?" pregunto isamu triste

" no, no yo te quiero , pero no vuelvas a morder " dijo pai cargando a isamu en sus brazos ( es obvio )

" te lo prometo " dijo isamu " tío por que la tía pudding y el tío taruto estaban hablando de que ellos van a estar en la casa de la tía pudding van a dormir juntos"

" que cosa?" grito pai y isamu se puso a llorar y luego pai grito otra vez " taruto ven aquí ahora mismo " pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ichigo corrió y le puso una mano en la boca

" pai no jurar en frente de los niños" dijo ichigo

" perdón " dijo pai y en ese momento apareció taruto

" que?" pregunto taruto molesto

" vamos a hablar a afuera, que ya veo que ichigo me mata si juro en frente de isamu" dijo pai tragando saliva y ichigo asintió

" fuera de la cafetería " dijo ichigo y pai le entrego a isamu a ichigo y agarro a taruto de la oreja y lo llevo fuera de la cafetería

fuera de la cafetería: pai todavía jalando la oreja de taruto

" auch pai suéltame" dijo taruto y pai lo soltó

" se puede saber por que va a dormir con mew pudding" dijo pai

" yo no soy kisshu" dijo taruto " no porque el cometió un error significa que yo también lo haré y"

"y ?" dijo pai

" y ademas yo voy a ayudar a pudding con sus hermanos, que estabas pensando pai , creo que juntarte con yesuke no fue buena idea " (A/N: yesuke es un amigo de pai es muy pervertido)

" probablemente tienes razón " murmuro pai

" pai cuando estuve con isamu me dijo que queria tener un hermanito voy a decir-celo a ichigo quiero ver su cara" dijo taruto y se teletransporto dentro de la cafetería

" ichigo " grito taruto y 2 minutos mas tarde apareció ichigo

" que ?" pregunto el con kisshu a su lado

" isamu hace 1 hora me dijo que quería tener un hermanito " dijo taruto y ichigo puso una cara de sorpresa y kisshu sonrió

" vamos koneko-chan demos le a isamu un hermanito " dijo kisshu cuando escucharon un grito de arriba (A/N: recuerden ryou esta en su habitación )

" no otro demonio , no" grito ryou y ichigo estaba riendo

" si tal vez " dijo ichigo " déjame pensarlo"

" taruto tu que piensas quieres tener mas sobrinos?" pregunto kisshu

" si " dijo taruto escucharon un lloriqueo que no veía de isamu

" tío ryou eres un llorón " grito isamu

" el pequeño si sabe " murmuro taruto riendo

" pelo radiactivo para de llorar asi el que parece bebe ers tu no yo " dijo isamu ya arriba

" ichigo ven a buscar a tu pequeño diablo " grito ryou y luego grito mas fuerte " sacarlo de aquí por favor"

" isamu" grito ichigo

" ya voy mami" grito isamu ( a la única que le hace caso es a ichigo , lechuga y pudding las únicas y odia a ryou )

* * *

**bueno se que es corto , pero estoy de vuelta ,lo siento si me demore en actualizar este fanfinc pero me había quedado sin ideas **


	5. Chapter 5

ichigo suspiro y fue a buscara isamu al cuarto de ryou y cuando llego casi cae de la risa

ryou estaba sujetado a la cama ( temblando sujetando el a la cama) y isamu con su tipica sonrisa ( la sonrisa de kisshu) sentando en el suelo

" por favor sacalo " dijo ryou " tu hijo me quiere dar un infarto"

" tío ryou es un exagerado " dijo isamu " yo solo queria jugar con el "

" tienes razón en lo que es un exagerado " dijo ichigo " y ryou eres un miedoso "

" no lo soy " dijo ryou

" si lo eres " dijeron ichigo y isamu

" guerra inutil " murmuro ryou soltando a la cama ( pobre cama me compadezco de ella)

" si lo es tío ryou sabes que nunca le ganaras a mi mami " dijo isamu con orgullo

" niño insoportable" dijo ryou " ichigo porque te tuviste que quedar embarazada "

" bueno es mi hijo no tuyo , porque en lugar de quejarte vas a invitar a la menta a salir estoy segura de que ambos se levaran muy bien" dijo ichigo

" muy bien " dijo ryou pasando corriendo

" miedoso " murmuro ichigo agachándose para cargar a isamu y volvió a ponerse de pie

" tío ryou debió invitar a la menta hace muchooo tiempo " dijo isamu " espero cuando grande no parecerme a el "

" yo tampoco" dijo ichigo " pero note preocupes cuando seas grande te comportas como tu padre de vez en cuando van a querer callarte y otras abrazare"

" mami por que no me cuentas la historia de cuando conociste a mi papa " dijo isamu y ichigo quedo mirando con sorpresa

" otra vez , pero si te la he contado 6 veces solo en dos días isamu " dijo ichigo

" vamos mami cuéntamela otra vez " dijo isamu dando ojos suplicantes

" oh esta bien " dijo ichigo contándole toda la historia de cuando tenia 13 años ( solo han pasado dos años , ichigo tiene 15)

**10 minutos después: **ichigo termino de contarle la historia

" esa es la historia desde mi punto de vista " dijo ichigo " pero ahora dile a tu padre que te la cuente "

" papa " grito isamu corriendo por las escaleras y ichigo rio y fue caminando detras de el y cuando llegaron a la sala principal de la cafeteria ( no se como se llama ese lugar)

" isamu " dijo kisshu sorprendido cuando isamu se lanzo de un salto y aterrizo en sus piernas ( no pregunten como sabe hacer ese truco , si adivinaron fue pudding )

" papi cuéntame la historia de cuando se conocieron tu y mi mami " dijo isamu con su sonrisa ( la de ichigo ahora )

" enserio ?" pregunto kisshu

" si " dijo isamu

" bueno yo tenia 14 años cuando conoci a ichigo yo estaba en la cima de la torre de tokyo cuando la vi pasar me parecio tan hermosa que no pude evitar y salta y le di un beso " dijo kisshu

" si mi mama dijo una vez que cuando te conoció pensó que eres un idiota" dijo isamu

" eso yo lo se me lo repetia cada vez que me veia " dijo kisshu

" vamos sigue contándome " dijo isamu y kish le conto tada la historia desde su punto de vista


	6. Chapter 6

" mi tía pudding me cuenta que cuando yo acababa de nacer tenia los ojos dorados y 4 meses después se me volvieron marrones " dijo isamu

" woo, entonces después de todo si eras un mini yo " dijo kisshu

" si lo era " dijo ichigo " todavía recuerdo cuando a ryou lo mordió tan fuerte que le empezó a salir sangre y isamu le sonrió desde ese día que ryou le tiene miedo a isamu "

" hay eso es de familia , pero de mi no sino de taruto el hacia eso a la edad de isamu " dijo kisshu estremeciendo se ante el recuerdo y luego murmuro " pequeño diablillo"

" mami allí esta nanami , tengo miedo " dijo isamu apuntando a la puerta donde se encontraba una niña con pelo violeta , ojos azules , piel blanca ( un poco mas oscura que la de isamu) , un vestido con tiras blanco con flores violetas , y unas sandalias con una flor ( ustedes saben de los que hablo )

" hola isamu , como estas?" pregunto nanami acercando a isamu

" fuera de aqui nanami " grito isamu corriendo en la cafeteria

" quien es ella?" pregunto kisshu

" es la sobrina de ryou y se enamoro de isamu " dijo ichigo y en ese momento bajo ryou

" nanami me alegro de verte " dijo ryou extendiendo sus brazos

" tío ryou" grito la niña ahora corriendo a los brazos de ryou

_" adoro cuando vienes , porque asustas al mismo demonio " _pensó ryou (A/N; y por el demonio me refiero a isamu recuerden que ryou le tiene miedo )

"tío tengo hambre" dijo nanami

" vamos con tu tío keiichiro " dijo ryou llevando a nanami en brazos hacia la cocina

**EN LA COCINA: ** zakuro y keiichiro estaban hablando

" felicidades zakuro " dijo keiichiro (A/N: zakuro y keiichiro son pareja y zakuro tiene 23)

" me alegro de que te ha gustado la sorpresa" dijo zakuro cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió y zakuro esperaba ver a ichigo pero vi a ryou y dijo " hola ryou , hola nanami "

" hola zakuro y que era esa sorpresa ?" pregunto ryou " acaso otro bebe mas en la familia "

" si " dijo zakuro

" cuantas semanas tienes?" pregunto ryou

" 3 semanas" dijo zakuro un poco apenada " podrías llamar a ichigo me gustaría que me dijera como es a la hora del parto "

" nanami puedes llamar a ichigo " dijo ryou

" si " dijo nanami y se fue corriendo

**en la sala principal de la cafetería : **todos vieron como nanami salio de la cocina corriendo

" tía ichigo , la tía zakuro quiere preguntarte algo" dijo nanami

" ya voy " dijo ichigo parándose de su asiento y fue a la cocina donde vio a zakuro sujetando su vientre " zakuro no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando "

" mm quizás" dijo zakuro

" hay amiga felicidades" dijo ichigo " bueno nanami dijo que querias hablar conmigo , sobre que ?"

" sobre el parto, que se siente?" pregunto zakuro

" bueno duele un poco pero luego tener a tu bebe en tus brazos es algo maravilloso " dijo ichigo

" no puedo ver la hora de tenerlo en mis brazos" dijo zakuro acariciando su vientre

" estoy segura de que seras una buena madre" dijo ichigo abrazando a su amiga

" eso espero " dijo zakuro

" y quien es el padre?" pregunto ichigo

" keiichiro " dijo zakuro sonrojada

" enhorabuena keiichiro el bebe cree cera con unos maravillosos padres " dijo ichigo y kisshu se teletransporto

" de que tanto estaban hablando ?" pregunto kisshu

" zakuro esta embarazada " dijo ichigo y kisshu puso cara de asombro

" JA es la misma cara que puso ryou cuando nos dijiste que estabas embarazada ichigo " dijo zakuro con un tono alegre

" tienes razón " dijo ichigo

kisshu se estaba recuperando de su asombro y dijo " felicidades zakuro y keiichiro"

" como sabias quien era el padre?" pregunto zakuro

" nos escuchaste verdad?" dijo ichigo

"si " dijo kisshu

* * *

**july: lo logre hice un capitulo con 100 palabras mas , si lo se soy floja pero esto tendra muchoos capitulos **

**kisshu: veremos cuando son ' muchooooos capitulos' señorita flojera**

**july: ya deja de llamarme así kisshu **

**kisshu: reviews por favor **


	7. Chapter 7

" nos escuchaste verdad?" dijo ichigo

"si " dijo kisshu

" deja de escuchar a escondidas" dijo ichigo

" ya tranquila " dijo kisshu " son como unas 3-4 semanas , no?" dijo el

" si son 3 semanas" dijo zakuro

" si quieres puedes ver que es si niña o niño , te gustaría saber?" pregunto kisshu y zakuro asintió y el chasqueo los dedos y de un agujero pai cayo de el

" Que?" pregunto pai molesto

" zakuro le gustaría saber el sexo de su bebe " dijo kisshu

" zakuro felicidades por tu bebe " dijo pai " y relájate y deja al descubierto tu vientre " y zakuro obedeció lo que pai le dijo y dejo al descubierto su vientre y pai puso su mano y luego chasqueo los dedos y apareció como una pantalla y se veía una imagen ( no me digas)y luego dijo " es una niña "

" nooooooooooo " oyeron un grito desde afuera " fuera de aquí "

" ven aqui mi amor" oyeron otra voz (A/N: son isamu y la sobrina de ryou)

" noo, alejate de mi " grito isamu " papi ayúdame "

" kisshu ayudalo ahora te toca a ti cuidarlo por el resto de la semana , no?" dijo ichigo y kisshu solo asintió

**fuera de la cocina: **kisshu se teletransporto y vio a isamu y a nanami corriendo

" vamos isamu " dijo nanami

" nunca " grito isamu y oye la teletransportacion y dirigió su mirada y luego grito " papi ayúdame " corriendo hacia el y kisshu lo cargo

" isamu quieres conocer donde estarás por una semana " dijo kisshu y isamu asintió y kisshu se teletransporto a la nave y le mostró su cuarto (A/N: es el cuarto de kisshu) y vio las paredes pintadas de un verde bosque , las sabanas de un color verde claro con franjas verde oscuro y almohadas al estilo de cebra con verde oscuro ( muy oscuro ) y un verde aqua

" que lindo es aqui , me encanta el verde" dijo isamu asombrando

" a mi también " dijo kisshu " de cho el verde es mi color favorito "

" el mio tambien mi mami me dice que cada día me parezco mas a ti " dijo isamu

" y en eso no se equivoca " dijo kisshu " te gustaría jugar?" y isamu asintió y luego dijo " bueno a que quieres jugar?"

" cosquillas " dijo isamu feliz y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a kisshu y kisshu empezó a hacerle cosquillas a isamu también y isamu estaba riendo como un loco

**en el café: **taruto estaba con pudding cuando taruto le pregunto algo sonrojada (A/N: lamento si esta parte es muy cursi para ustedes pero me han pedido un momento cursi entre pudding y taruto )

" pudding puedo decirte algo ?" pregunto sonrojado taruto

" claro taru-taru" dijo pudding alegre

" bueno , me preguntaba , llevamos dos años conociéndonos y me preguntaba si tu y yo bueno " dijo taruto casi como un tomate

" taruto te me estas declarando " dijo pudding esta ve utilizando su nombre

" si , pudding quieres ser mi novia ?" pregunto taruto

" claro que si taruto " dijo pudding y taruto la brazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo y se dieron un dulce beso

**en la cocina: **ichigo y los demás estaban conversando cuando a ryou se le ocurrió algo

" chicos que tal si vamos a fuera " dijo ryou y zakuro y ichigo se fueron a la sala principal del café (A/N: donde estan pudding y taruto ) y vieron que pudding y taruto se estaban besando y luego que ellos se separaron , las chicas y los chicos aplaudieron

" por fin se han besado " dijo ryou con una sonrisa

" ichigo onee-chan , zakuro onee-chan estoy feliz " dijo pudding abrazando a ichigo y zakuro

" pudding te tenemos una noticia " dijo ichigo

" cual?" pregunto pudding

" vas a ser tía otra vez " dijo zakuro sujetando su vientre

" bravo otro baby mas " dijo pudding alegremente

* * *

**july: bueno que les a parecido el capitulo **

**kisshu: apesta **

**july: kisshu no te estoy preguntando a ti * se enoja y se va ***

**kisshu: oye , perdón * va detras de ella ***

**taruto : reviews por favor **


End file.
